


Movie Night

by tatteredspider



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, crying at baby animals, pre-fenders?, you are a very weird man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Fenris just really doesn't understand this man at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing with an RP Generator and was given the line 'Anders and Fenris watch a sad movie. Anders cries'.  
> This is what happened...

Movie night was rapidly becoming a tradition amongst the group, once a week everyone congregating at someone's house for copious amounts of food, cards and then a film of the homeowners choice. Unfortunately, tonight it was Anders' turn to host and the movie turned out to be...

“What is this drivel?” Fenris growled, his sharp tones only softened by the buzz of the relatively acceptable wine he'd been drinking.

“It's called _Milo and Otis_. It's about two friends and an epic adventure-”

“It is about a cat and a dog. It is meant for children.”

“It's cute!”

Isabela let out a throaty chuckle and sidled up next to Fenris on the couch, effectively blocking the other man from his sight. “Come on, Sweet Thing. We can imagine all the things that puppy and pussy will get into when they're _all grown up_.”

“Do not be vulgar,” the elf huffed, though he could not stop the slight flush to his cheeks, running up to the tips of his ears.

“Oh! Could you tell me, Isabela?” Merrill cried with delight, bouncing down between Anders and the other woman. “I always miss the dirty parts.”

The Rivaini woman turned her attention to the other elf, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Of course I will, Kitten. When we get home tonight.” Merrill giggled and blushed, but almost thankfully the movie was starting and Fenris wouldn't have to hear anymore.

The rest of their little group took seats around the tiny living space as the opening scenes began to role. Aveline and her husband Donnic were squeezed together, happily, on a love seat to the left of the couch near Anders, while Varric was ensconced in a battered recliner to Fenris' right. Out of seats, Hawke and Sebastian had elected to lie on the floor, fingers or arms or feet occasionally grazing the others' and the two of them blushing profusely. Not long ago Fenris had imagined himself in love with the petite brunette Hawke, but realized it for the infatuation it really was. Now all he wanted was for her to be happy, and if it was with the former priest initiate, so be it.

Of course, considering the subject of the film droning away on Anders' tiny television screen, it came as no surprise when the others began filtering out, bidding good night until next week. Aveline and Donnic both worked early shifts at the local police precinct in the morning and were first to go. Isabela and Merrill were next, ostensibly to teach the little elvehn woman the wonders of inter-species erotica- Fenris refused to even pretend to understand what that meant.

Varric had mentally clocked out earlier in the evening, a tablet and stylus in hand, making notes for another novel. His books were widely received in certain markets and he liked to keep his readers happy, though Fenris feared that some of Isabela's comments would now be making it into print.

Fenris sipped his wine as he waved to Hawke as she left, Sebastian following along to 'make sure she got home all right', as if she couldn't make it home by herself in some of the worst neighbourhoods imaginable. Kickboxing champion of Kirkwall, and she blushed like a schoolgirl when he said it, though. Which left just Anders...and himself.

“Aren't you leaving, too?” the man asked him with a glare.

It was that look that had Fenris saying what he did. “No.”

“Why?” Anders asked incredulously. “You hate me. And my movie choices.”

Fenris sighed. He didn't _hate_ the man, per se. He just found him...he didn't know. Annoying. Aggravating. Frustrating to the Void and back. “I agreed to come to movie night and I will stay until the film is completed. Even if it was made for children.”

“Whatever,” the blond grunted, turning away and back to the television. They sat that way, both staring straight ahead, ignoring the other, until Fenris got bored. Letting his eyes wander around the apartment, the elf began to realize just how run down and shabby it really was. Anders never spent anything on himself or his home except the bare necessities. Even though the man was a doctor and could, theoretically, charge exorbitant sums, he worked in a free clinic, his wages paid by the city. And what wasn't spent on keeping the lights on or top ramen for dinner, he put right back into the clinic. Fenris often thought of Anders as a fool, spouting off about the underprivileged and destitute of Kirkwall, but he had to admit that the man was, inherently selfless.

And apparently crying.

The sniffling sounds had been slowly getting louder, almost imperceptibly so. When Fenris finally glanced over to tell the man to be more quiet, he saw the tears coursing down the mans cheeks, a tissue gripped tightly in his fingers halfway up to his cheek. His feet were now curled up onto the seat, like a child would. “Mage, what _are_ you on about?”

Anders turned to give him a watery glare, but it just didn't have the impact it usually did. “This is a sad part. Don't you have any feelings at all?”

In truth, Fenris hadn't been watching the film in some time, too lost in his own thoughts. He looked at the screen but could make neither heads nor tails of what the scene was trying to convey and so shrugged instead. “Must be.”

Anders grunted, turning away from the conversation to return to the film. It was ridiculous, crying over a story such as this. I mean, maybe if the protagonists had been people instead of a kitten and puppy, or if it weren't meant for children and saccharine sweet-

“You never did answer my question.”

Fenris was jolted from his reverie once again. “What?”

“My question,” Anders continued, not taking his eyes from the screen. “Why didn't you leave?”

Fenris thought about it for a moment. He never left early on movie nights held at Anders' apartment. The others would, all of them. As much as they professed to love Anders- and they did in their own ways- no one could stand to be around the type of life he chose to live. Not for long, anyway. They found it sad and depressing, a reminder that once upon a time, they too, lived as he did. Not Fenris. He found it...comforting, in a way. That no matter the circumstances, Anders would give up everything to help you, including the shirt off his back and everything from his closet it so needed.

“I would see the film to the end,” he replied, taking another sip of wine. Fenris had supplied the wine and so he would partake, dammit. “It's movie night.”

Anders grinned slightly, shoulders relaxing and raising his tissue to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Thanks, Fenris. That means a lot.”

Fenris huffed once again, not accustomed to being thanked. “Watch your film, Mage,” he grunted. “Lest you miss an integral part of the plot. A child wouldn't, but you might.”

Anders just chuckled and the two sat together, watching, in silence.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking writing commissions on Tumblr at tatteredspiderweb. Head on over and take a look around...


End file.
